


Remember

by pastelgalaxies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, helllaaaaa, repost, tsukiyachi, will slowly start updating with very short appends bec lack of creativity atm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgalaxies/pseuds/pastelgalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every night of that summer, we went stargazing.<br/>However, on the night I told him the summer triangle is at its grandeur,<br/>he didn’t come.</p><p>It could be that it rained, that’s why he wasn’t able to show up.<br/>So like in the story of Orihime-sama and Hikoboshi-sama, I waited for a year to see him.</p><p>But he never came back to watch the starry summer night with me again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remember

Summer was my favorite time of the year. Not because of the heat during the day, but because of the sea of stars at night. To me, just looking at them felt even more cathartic than going to the pageant of starlight along Jozenji street in December.

Mom was always busy until late in the evening, so I never had any problems going out. Running along the dark alleys and my secret paths didn’t scare me, because beyond that bush lies the neighborhood playground: my favorite night-viewing spot. Specifically at the highest part of the jungle gym, it felt like I could touch the beautiful lights up in the sky.

  
—-

“What is it, Tsukishima-kun?”

“I think your memory’s really bad.” Yachi flinches at Tsukishima’s remark and apologizes, “I’m sorryyy, Tsukishima-kun!!”

She really can’t remember what the tall guy was talking about, though.

“Cakes.”

“Cakes—what?”

“I did ask you to bring me to that new cake shop you were talking about with your classmates. You agreed.” The glasses boy, now pissed, pinches the girl’s nose. “You have to take me there today. I need to relax. Don’t ask any further; just take me there after today’s practice.”

“Please let go of my nose first!”

Tsukishima does as requested by Yachi, but doesn’t stop the bullying right there. With his hand resting on his hips, he playfully says, “Look forward to it, okay? Your imaginary friends won’t even invite you, so be glad that I did. See ya.”

He’s really mean and she knows it very well. She’s just new to the team, but he knew her weakness right away. He even told her before, “Ah, isn’t that why you agreed to be here? Because you have all the time yet you don’t have friends to hang out with? Aren’t you so cute and pathetic?”

But oddly, she couldn’t ignore the boy. Despite all his verbal bullying, she continues to attend to his needs, listen to what he says. Maybe because all his words are undeniably true, or just because she couldn’t just leave Karasuno’s tallest player alone.

—-

Every night of that summer, we went stargazing.  
However, on the night I told him the summer triangle is at its grandeur, he didn’t come.

It could be that it rained, that’s why he wasn’t able to show up.  
So like in the story of Orihime-sama and Hikoboshi-sama, I waited for a year to see him.

But he never came back to watch the starry summer night with me again.

—-

“We’ll have three slices of that shortca—”

“Make that four.”

Tsukishima looks at the Yachi across the table, she had the expression with expectant eyes that he always loved to ruin with his sharp tongue. He smirks, “Are you nuts? That’s three for me and one for you. I’m really stressed this time. Also, aren’t you girls very particular with sweets? You always have weight issues, right?”

Yachi pouts, “I’d really treat you to more cake next time if you begin to have some tact. The girls in our year should really see that! It should be enough to end your popularity!”

“What. I’m popular?”

“Y-yes, the girls in class always talk about you—”

Tsukishima laughs. “You’re so good at overhearing things! Why not ask them about me next time? Isn’t that good, I’m helping you gain friends like this.”

“Tsukishima-kun, please stop.”

The waitress arrives at their table and serves them the shortcakes. The two were just silent while eating, not looking at each other’s direction and just focusing on their cakes. At one moment, the blonde boy leaves Yachi without a word. She cries, like what she usually does whenever she couldn’t take too much of the teasing. But she knows that this is Tsukishima’s way of helping her, to make her stop denying the truth and finally take a step to overcome her problem.

A waitress approaches the table and serves another slice of cake. Yachi panics, knowing that they didn’t order anything else aside from the four slices.

Still sobbing, she tells the waitress, “I-I… We didn’t order another—”

“I did. Thank you, miss.”

The waitress leaves and Tsukishima finally looks at Yachi again. He hands out his handkerchief to the girl. He whispers “Sorry” and slides the plate towards Yachi. “It’s yours. Peace offering.”

Yachi wipes her face with the handkerchief and looks up to the boy. She sees him looking straight at her, with his face blushing deep red. She looks down again to hide her trying to restrain laughing and focuses on the shortcake. She mutters a “Thank you” and smiles at the glasses boy. She picks up her fork and actions to dig in the cake but Tsukishima stops her.

“Could you leave the strawberry for me, though?”

 


	2. Recount

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Remember's continuation]

_He always had a volleyball with him, spinning it around, tossing it up, playing with it cheerfully. He would do that while looking up at the sky and talking to me about what he knows about the stream of illuminated dots on the vast expanse of deep, dark blue._

 

_But to me, it didn’t just feel like I was watching the stars. It felt like I was one with them, dancing along with the cold land breeze.All that was because of him, my summer star. Just the way he looked at me made me feel enchanted._

"Yachi, dodge!" Hinata exclaims, running towards the manager. She didn’t process the words on time, letting the ball hit her forehead. It hurts so bad that she just fell down to her feet, crying at the pain.

"Y-y-yachi! I’m so sorry!"

"No, it’s my fault, I was zoning out. I’m s-sorry!"

"N-n-no,  _I_  am the one at fault! I didn’t block the ball effectively!” He points at Tsukishima with his usual competitive attitude, “Next time, I’ll block all of your attacks! I won’t let your spikes through and hit Yachi again!”

It’s this again, the daily self-proclaimed competition between middle blockers by Hinata. Based on how it usually was, Tsukishima would fuel up Hinata more with his teasing, but this time he just brushes it off with “It’s not my fault. _She_  zoned out.”

'Humility' takes real effort to fish out of the glasses boy's vocabulary. She knows that very well and she doesn't expect any further than that from him. That's how Tsukishima really is, especially when the other team members are around. To not interrupt the practice, Yachi insists that she's fine and leaves the gym, but Yamaguchi voluntarily escorts her to the clinic. He apologetically scratches his cheek. “Sorry that you're stuck with me for now. Shimizu-senpai's on a document errand. You know that, right?”

"Yes, I do."

"And… you  _do_  know that Tsukki doesn’t mean what he said, right?”

"Ye- wait, what?"

"If anything, he’s probably worried about you now." The freckled boy sighs, "He’s just not good with expressing himself. He’s bad at being honest."

The last phrase from Karasuno’s number 12 echoes in her mind.The manager stops at her tracks, as she tries to recall where could she have heard it before or  _who_  could’ve said it to her before.

The pain from where the ball hit earlier intensifies the harder she thinks. Yamaguchi notices this from Yachi’s furrowed brows and hurries to take the girl to the school doctor in the fastest way possible.

—-

_"Pfft."_

_"Who’s there?"_

_"A girl trying to touch the stars, i guess."_

—-

"Something’s bothering you?"

Not sure if telling him about her  _dreams_  is a good idea, she shakes her head in denial.She noticed that the boy’s also bothered by something and she doesn’t want to add up to his concerns.

"We’re alone right now. Just spit it out."

"Flashbacks. I’ve been seeing flashbacks of when I was a kid."

Tsukishima looks at her with an alarmed expression, leans closer to the girl who was fidgeting with her star hairtie. “What sort flashbacks?”

"A playground, a starry night, and—"

"Yachiii! You still hurt??" Hinata barges in, much to Tsukishima’s annoyance. "Damn you mean glasses! It’s all your fault! And why are  _you_  here? Isn’t it supposed to be Yamaguchi?”

The glasses boy scratches his head, stands up to get his sports bag. “Yamaguchi went to buy something edible for Yachi. I had to replace him with the baby sitting. Since you guys are here, I’m finally relieved of my duty.” He walks out of the door while waving the back of his hand towards the others.

—-

_"Look, a shooting star!"_

_"Let’s make a wish! 1…2…"_

_I wished for him to always be like this with me. Just talking about anything under the sea of stars._

_"I’ll tell you what I wished for."_

_I hoped it was about me._

_"I wished for him to be honest!"_

_But it was never about me._

 

…to be continued


	3. Renact pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back. Lol. Enjoy.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, Tsukishima-kun. Really."

The blonde boy looks at his phone with furrowed brows. He sighs and pinches Yachi's cheek. "How about we meet later at the park?"

They had started meeting each other after school regularly at the new cake shop, mostly with Yachi retelling her flashbacks to her bespectacled schoolmate. At first they schedule their meetings through email, but it gradually fell into an unspoken habit. It's as if they had regressed from being members of the volleyball club into members of the go-home (or go-cake shop) club. Rumors are even starting to spread, which the other volleyball team members would want as a headline, if there was a "Karasuno VBC Daily".

"Also I'd like to show you something." He clears his throat, "could help you with what you're going through recently."

Tsukishima has been listening to her, but the girl never thought that he was paying attention. She had always thought that the strawberry shortcake was even more important to him than anything else, and she always thanks whoever created the shortcake recipe from the bottom of her heart. At least she has someone she could throw all her worries to.

"Okay then, see you, K-ke-"

"What the hell are you trying to do?"

Yachi could feel her face heat up and she clenches the hem of her skirt. She makes a run for it and shouts a "I'll just see you later!"

The tall boy just makes a judging face and comments on how Yachi just ran without even asking for their meet-up time. He takes a deep breath and pulls out his phone once again. 

_"Nii-chan's here at the grocery! :3"_


End file.
